falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pre-War businesswear
8 (Dirty pre-war) 12 (Power-suit armor) |value fnv =6 (Grimy pre-war) 8 (Dirty pre-war) 12 (Power-suit armor) |repair =Pre-War businesswear Clothing |baseid = (grimy) (dirty) (Power-suit armor) |footer =240px Concept art by Liquid Development }} Pre-War businesswear is a type of clothing found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It comes in two variants, which have identical stats and can be used to repair each other. Variants Grimy pre-War businesswear In Fallout 3, grimy pre-War businesswear consists of a dark gray suit with a red tie, while the female outfit exists of a dark gray jacket and matching skirt that reaches to the knees. The suit also appears in Fallout: New Vegas, however here it uses the dirty pre-War businesswear texture on male characters. The women's outfit has a dark gray color as seen in Fallout 3, but here the skirt only reaches to halfway the knees. Dirty pre-War businesswear Dirty pre-War businesswear is a light tan pinstriped suit and black tie for men, and a light tan jacket and skirt to the knees for women in Fallout 3. In Fallout: New Vegas, men wear the same outfit, while women wear a dark blue jacket and skirt that reaches only halfway to the knees. President Kimball's suit President Kimball's suit consists of a clean dark blue suit with a white shirt and NCR flag lapel pin, and as the name implies is worn by NCR President Aaron Kimball. This unique variant can be acquired if Kimball dies during Arizona Killer or You'll Know It When It Happens, and via console commands. Power-suit armor Power-suit armor is cut content from Fallout 3. While it appears in the game's files, it is not used in the game. In addition to a DR similar to light armor (+20), it also adds one point to both Agility and Charisma. Its Speech bonus is only +3, which is 2 less than regular businesswear, but its value is doubled to 12. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * This item is most plentiful in the Minefield, as multiple houses have this item located inside. * It's also added to the Lone Wanderer's house in Megaton or Tenpenny Tower suite when the Love machine theme is purchased. * Mister Burke, Mister Crowley and Desmond Lockheart wear the dirty version of this outfit. * This can also be found in the houses in Arefu, along with the pre-War spring outfit and pre-War parkstroller outfit. * Dr. Zimmer and Doc Hoff wear the grimy version of this outfit. * Uncle Leo will give 1 dirty set per encounter. * At least one can usually be found in Lady Frumperton's Fashions in the Dupont Circle area. * One is located in the cargo hold of [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]], next to the hangar door in the engineering core. * Martha Simpson, a female secretary and some Tenpenny residents wear dirty businesswear. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * All the members of the Omertas wear the dirty variant. * You can find some of them (grimy or dirty) in Average locked suites of the 13th floor in The Tops casino. * Often found in dressers in various vaults. * Many can be found in the wardrobes in the Ultra-Luxe hotel rooms. * Usually found in a suitcase near the entrance of Black Mountain where the two dead Brotherhood Paladins in a crater are located. * A good amount of these can be found in the Sierra Madre and the Villa. Notes * There are no "clean" variants of pre-War businesswear; they are all dirty or grimy. * There are multiple texture issues associated with pre-War businesswear in Fallout: New Vegas; ** The female version of the dirty businesswear accidentally uses the same texture as President Kimball's suit. ** The male version of the grimy businesswear accidentally uses the same texture as the dirty version. When the item is dropped it uses the correct grimy texture for the world model, although it will switch back to dirty if re-equipped. *** This also causes the Omertas and Chairmen to appear to be in the same suit, when they both wear different variants. The Omertas wear the dirty variant which is correctly textured, whereas all of the members of the Chairmen are set to wear the grimy variant, but because of the misplaced texture appear to wear the dirty variant. Gallery Fo3 dirty pre-War businesswear.png|Dirty pre-War businesswear in Fallout 3 Fo3 grimy pre-War businesswear.png|Grimy pre-War businesswear in Fallout 3 Grimy_preWar_business_wear.png|Grimy pre-War businesswear in Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing ru:Довоенный деловой костюм de:Schmutzige Vorkriegs-Businesskleidung (Fallout: New Vegas)